Fantaisie la Mythica
by AntiMusicMan
Summary: A creation myth of Spira. Reveals the true nature of the Aeons, and how the trickster god Yevon deceived mankind...
1. The Invocation

**_Fantaisie la mythica_**

_ego invocat animum artium_

Knowledge, fill my soul; in mercy let  
Me to recount the tales; nothing forget  
Lest I shall wander all the days  
In shame over my misconstrued ways;  
Of inception and deception, sing  
Through me, of the first and holiest king  
By the trickster who sired man  
As the punishment for philan-  
dering with the just and holiest of queen;  
So that we must live devoutly and in mean  
Land that swirls against the tides of time  
Where the holiests and holiestesses prime  
Cultivated land and made abode in lofty sky;  
Ever knowing, ever wise, ne'er to die  
Was plan for man before the fallen witch  
In his mind, undivine, attempted to be rich  
With blood of humbled king, queen, and prince;  
The fate of our spiral islands, since  
Having forever been altered, the truth been far flinged,  
To be a test of whether man can merit being winged  
Or if he is to be condemned to the chaos of nix  
Or redeem his tribe, the world, and time transfix.


	2. From Nothing

At the beginning was Nothing  
there were no stars, no sky, no land, nor even light.  
Everything was one being;  
everything was Nothing  
and Nothing was everything.  
And the Nothing was the greatest of mothers,  
for from her everything was born.  
This Great Mother was Anima, Spirit Incarnate;  
from her came all life, all souls.  
Out of the uniformity of Nothing came another:  
the sister of the Great Mother;  
she was the Lesser Mother,  
from her came all the other Di  
but from Nothing, Anima, came all creatures.

Now the second Di, the Lesser Mother,  
sister to the primordial being,  
desired a place to call her own, a palace  
to live separate from her uglier sister;  
she was the vain Sandy,  
hailed as Great Mother for fear of her wrath.  
Now both being women, these Di could not  
create land nor walls; they could only create living souls.  
Thus Sandy, wanting creatures to praise her,  
persuaded Anima into creating subjects,  
but in the continuity of Nothing  
there were no distinctions between  
land or sky or sea or Heavens or Dis,  
and the creatures flew as pyreflies.

Anima, Great and Wise Mother, enjoyed  
the spirits' company; Sandy, conceited,  
grew in fury and disdain toward Older Sister;  
out of spite to elder, Queen of Di birthed  
a man to build her palaces: Kin and King of Di.  
Strapping Man, he was seduced by Regal Sandy  
and in love and fear he created the divisions,  
ending the continuity of Nothing  
and creating the Sky and the Land;  
the King partitioned the Nothing beneath the Land  
to which Pretentious Queen banished Anima.  
Thus were there three regions: Dis, Land, and Sky.  
The Nothing was of Anima; the Land of King Bahamut; the Sky of Sandy  
and the three regents ruled these divisions unaided.

Anima was progeny to Nothing;  
Sandy was progeny to Anima;  
Bahamut was progeny to Sandy;  
the partitions the product of Bahamut;  
the celestial palace the product of Sandy;  
the pyreflies the product of Anima.  
Thus did the world begin to shape  
and from the very beginning was animosity;  
death existed from conception,  
but death was a joyous return to Nothing,  
for in Nothing, everything is one,  
everything coexists together;  
in Nothing, Dis, does the soul finally rejoice,  
for it can end its lifelong search for completeness.


	3. The Pieces Set

_Invocate, magistrae sapientes, in me fabulam veram;  
__facite me cantare bonorum malorumque._

In the Sky reigned the King and Queen  
and their creations spiraling downward  
the pyreflies from Nothing spiraling upward  
met in center, Land: convergence of spirals

the Land was littered with grand palaces,  
but their only visitors were pyreflies;  
Sandy grew irate that Nothing could live,  
that nothing but empty halls would praise her

thus, Bahamut, Perfect Man, desired to placate his wife;  
he formed shells of man and  
giving to them mechanical genius  
they became giant liths praising Sandy emptily

Woman grew more irked and despaired  
but crafty Man pleased his wife;  
the pyreflies the monoliths did capture  
granting life and thought, did this rapture

these, Machina, roamed the Land  
ascending mountains and sinking in the seas;  
traversing deserts and soaring through the sky,  
building honorable mansions where they pleased

crossing the barren, sacred mount  
the Machina settled at the summit;  
here was sublime palace Gigaz,  
here was earthly palace of Sandy

soon Sandy grew tired of the praise  
of empty metal hulls, yearning  
for living worshipers, creatures of Life;  
thus she joined with eager Man, Bahamut

from this union of these two great Di  
came the first of many lesser;  
she was the supple incarnation of life:  
Cindy, creator of living green

much like Mother, she desired living  
creatures to adorn the barren Land;  
she created first the greens of grasses:  
valleys for life and basins for living

Now Sandy, Proud Mother, rejoiced  
in the simplicity of life and shaped  
creatures of her choosing, while Man's  
Machina succumbed to vine and branch

yet Man was scorned by the rejection  
of his wondrous gifts; his desire for  
children grew to no bounds, and unrestrained,  
seized the Great Mother

from lust and hate was born a  
devious and wily Lesser Di;  
he was Love and Hate incarnate  
with Night and Nothing his affinity

So the stage has been set-  
from a cast of one to five;  
the pieces have been played  
and the machine begun ticking;  
both seeds of construction and  
destruction have been sown-  
with Time and Fate as the writers


End file.
